


Birthday Present

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Domme Bianchi, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex in a Car, Ten Years Later Verse (Reborn), Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Inspired by Chaerring'sExtortion; Bianchi bids on Squalo as a "gift" for Dino.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaerring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaerring/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Extortion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558844) by [Chaerring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaerring/pseuds/Chaerring). 



"€500.000" Dino shoots her a look, like she's insane, but she just allows her lips to curl into a smile. She won't even touch the Cavallone coffers for this - he deserves a birthday present, and the fact that she'll enjoy it? Well, that's just a bonus.

One or two other people consider bidding, but the look on the Poison Scorpion's face soon changes their minds; they, quite sensibly, have no desire to face her poison cooking anytime soon.

"Going," Dino has a harassed look on his face, and Romario rolls his eyes at his Don's expression.

"Going," someone's hand twitches as if to bid, and her champagne goes an ominous purple colour, and the hand is quickly sat on.

"Gone! To the Poison Scorpion, the Sword Emperor!" The smile that curved her lips terrified most of the people in the room; and left them wondering exactly what the Varia Rain had done to piss her off. The answer was nothing, but. But they didn’t need to know what her plans were; it was much more fun to let their imaginations run wild. Especially as when she rose from her seat to retrieve her prize, the Cavallone Don rose and accompanied her.

She wondered absently how her girls had managed to get the Rain to stay so quiet; it was most unlike him. And she’d caught the clauses that Hana had slipped into the waivers that everyone had been made to sign even before the bidding began; it had amused her. Not that Squalo’s volume would be a problem, not if he agreed to her plan as fast as she suspected he would.

One of Mammon’s contracts turned out to be the answer - when they walked into the room where the ‘prizes’ were waiting, the Rain had leapt to his feet, only for the now not-so-little Mist to make a tiny sound; Squalo’s response being to snap his mouth shut, rather than allow his customary accusatory greeting to slip out. She wondered ideally how much the ear-shattering “Voooiii!” would have cost him; it must have been almost as much as she’d just paid for him to get him to actually stay quiet. She _knew_ what his going contract price was. Hell, she’d been tempted to pay for his services when her father was being pushy, once or twice.

Hana looked up from her tablet, where she’d been checking the money had been deposited, and that Bianchi had signed her carefully worded waiver. “One last signature, Bianchi-chan, and then he’s all yours,” she took the tablet and read - she snorted in laughter, and then signed it off.

“Bianchi-love, our limousine is waiting.” Oh, so he had decided to play.

“Coming, darling. Just let me wrap up your present,” she held up a piece of blue ribbon decorated with little swords, and Squalo rolled his eyes, but allowed her to tie it round his throat. She led him out by it, and she could feel when he’d left the area that Mammon had defined in their contract by the way the ribbon twitched in her hand as he drew breath for an exclamation. “Darling,” A large hand, with calluses that Squalo recognised muffled the “Voooiii!” he drawn breath for, and he bit it in annoyance.

“Play nice, Squalo; my Donna has a plan and I suspect we’ll both enjoy it. Now, can you be quiet, or do I need to use my tie as a gag?” Dino’s voice was low and husky, and the arousal pressing into his backside made it clear what sort of plan he thought Bianchi had. He bit the hand again. “Bianchi, a hand, love. My present is being feisty.”

She sighed and turned back, quickly undoing Dino’s tie, and sliding it beneath his hand to gag her ‘prize’. She then dragged him down for a kiss. “Behave.” She looked up at him sweetly. “After all, I’m not allowed to damage Squalo; you’re fair game.” Squalo looked from one to the other of them, trying to figure out what the Boss’s failure to negotiate had gotten him into. "In fact," she pulled something from her pocket and tossed it to the Don, "you can make use of that when we're in your limousine, darling." Squalo didn't quite catch what she'd thrown Dino, but the faint blush that coloured her lover's cheekbones was probably quite telling.

The limousine was one of the truly ridiculous ones in the Cavallone collection, complete with the Familiga’s signature stallion in place of the Silver Lady she knew it must have come with; she took one of the rear facing seats and after pouring herself a large whisky, gestured the other two to take the forward facing ones and help themselves. Romario and the driver were in the front, and the compartment was sound proof.

She raised an eyebrow at Dino, and he went still redder, then leaned over and sliced through the makeshift gag. It was immediately spat out, and she laughed and pressed a kiss to dry lips; it just got her own bitten.

“Voooiii, what the hell, Poison -“ she laid a finger on his lips before he could finish her Name. It predictably got bitten.

"Bianchi, please, Squalo. As to what the hell; it's this idiota's birthday," she leaned in closer and murmured her plan in his ear; his inability to hear leaving Dino squirming. It left him with a smirk on his lips, and when she unbuttoned his uniform pants, Bianchi found him hard - and dripping. Squalo's cock was a pleasing length, reminding her a lot of the strap-on she'd made her lover pick out when he'd expressed an interest in being pegged; a little longer and thicker, but not by much. "Dino, -"

Her boy drops to his knees at the command implicit in her voice, and this limousine was an excellent choice. Plenty of room for all three of them, and more than enough room for Dino to get his mouth around Squalo's cock, which draws a loud "Voooiii," from the Rain. And room for her to see where her lover's other hand is. Him fingering himself while sucking greedily on the cock in front of him is just as hot as she thought it would be; perhaps even hotter with the noises from both of them. Squalo's hands, one flesh, the other flame-tech are tangled in that hair she loves to tug on herself, and she rubs her thighs together appreciatively.

Sighing, she tugs on Squalo's hair gently, puling him into another kiss; this one goes easier; teeth are still involved, but there's less aggression now he knows where this is going. Instead his tongue caresses hers, and there’s a hand that shapes her waist appreciatively. She pulls back and leans on his shoulder, watching her lover give an enthusiastic and messy blowjob; he’s coming closer to managing to deep-throating Squalo than she was expecting, and oh. Her hand slides beneath her skirt, and rubs the fabric of her panties against her clit appreciatively. The silk is damp, and it feels exquisite.

“You two have done this before, haven’t you?” Her voice carries appreciation for the mental image, and Dino pulls off Squalo’s cock with a pop.

“It’s been a while, but yes -“ the rest of that sentence is cut off by Squalo forcing his cock back into Dino’s mouth; that earns him an amused snort, but the blond doesn’t fight the thrust, instead allowing the cock to slide into his throat, and his nose to press into pubes as silver as the rest of the swordsman’s hair.

Squalo’s got a firmer grip on Dino’s head, now and is actually thrusting, and she leans forward to check Dino’s progress on stretching himself. Her fingers, slimmer and more delicate than his slide in easily, and he moans around the cock in his mouth appreciatively. That moan undoes the Rain, and Dino has to swallow convulsively to stop it dripping from his mouth; he’d never hear the end of it if he allowed it to stain the leather.

He suckles at the cock in his mouth until Squalo pushes him away, hissing at the sensation of heat and pressure on oversentizied flesh. Dino pouts until Bianchi laughs, and spreads her own legs, and shimmies out of her panties. He dives in, like he’s still thirsty and she’s the only source of water for miles round; but he still knows what she likes. Knows to use the flat of his tongue first, and to circle her clit carefully, before even thinking about using teeth, or the pointed tip of it. Knows to work her up to penetration slowly, but that she’ll want it harder, later. Just not yet.

Squalo watches her through half-hooded eyes, contemplative. She ignores him, tangling her hands in the soft hair on the head between her thighs. He’ll decide what his next action would be soon enough, and they’re not that far from the Cavallone Town House - in fact - there are teeth on her clit, pinching gently and she cums for the first time that evening. She drags Dino up into a kiss, tasting herself and Squalo on his lips, and fuck that’s hot. His timing is exquisite, too; the car is coming to a rest just as she’s steady enough to pull her skirt down, and for Dino to hand her out of the vehicle without giving his retainers an eyeful.

She turns back to him when she’s steady on her feet outside the car and asks the question. “Your choice, Squalo Superbi. The car will take you home, or -“

He makes a snort of derision, and flows out of the car, as nimble and light on his feet as when they'd first met as teenagers.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lay on McDuff." She almost doubles over with laughter, and Dino shakes his head. Squalo suspects that Dino'd warned her that he was prone to cheesy lines, but she hadn't believed him; they probably didn't fit her image of him at all. Dino picks her up, and slings her over his shoulder, carefully to keep her from flashing the world, and he follows the pair of them into the town house, noting the well concealed guards, and the top of the line security system. Not that he intends to make any use of the knowledge, but it's habit by now.

The bedroom he's led into is just as opulent as Squalo's expects from a Don; the bed is ridiculous large, and he wonders exactly how old it is; not that that matters, just that there's enough space for them all - and judging by Bianchi's earlier command to his old friend, that space would be needed.

Dino chucks her on the bed, and she bounces, still giggling. He hadn't thought the line was that cheesy, but apparently it tickled her sense of humour. The Sky rolls his eyes, and turns to him.

It's awkward. They haven't done this for years; and even if Dino did just blow him in the car, their relationship was never about beds and sweet gestures - it'd almost be easier if they fought first, but he has the feeling that wouldn't fit with Bianchi's plans, and he had no intention of disappointing the Poison specialist. He raise an eyebrow at his school friend, expecting some guidance, but the wretched man is already half way through undressing - and all that golden skin is distracting.

He can feel a second set of eyes on him though, and the giggling has subsided. He manages to tear his eyes away from the golden skin in front of him, and is greeted by perfect pale flesh in what should have been a hideous set of lingerie - only it wasn’t. It was the perfect shade of Sky Orange, to match Dino’s Flames, paired with the turquoise that his own Flames tended to be, and it makes his jaw drop. And makes him question exactly what his hosts may be playing at.

Only taking his eyes off Dino was a mistake; he’s still got a mental image of the other man as a clumsy teen, and he’s not. He’s Reborn-trained, and he’s in his element, apparently. It’s the only way he can explain the fact that Dino has gotten within arms reach without setting off his reflexes. The Don is naked, now, and it should be ridiculous, but it isn’t.

“Afraid, Squalo?” Oh it was so on. He discards his uniform; Dino’s hands are everywhere, and he’s tempted to swat them away - except when he bends down to unlace his boots, he realises that Dino must have been stretching and lubing himself in the limousine and that - that brings him back to full erectness, despite the fact he’s already cum once this evening.

It means that either he or the Poison Scorpion will be fucking the Don tonight. He’s not sure which option he wants more; watching the pink-haired poison specialist take his old friend with a strap-on is going to feature in his wet dreams whether she demonstrates it for him or not. But it’s also been a long time since he topped Dino, and he wants to know what has changed.

And those thoughts leave him distracted long enough that he’s being kissed; surprisingly softly. He breaks the kiss and snaps “Voooiii, I’m not a fucking woman, Bronco.” That earns him a snort and a soft chuckle from the direction of the bed.

“You’ve got prettier hair than I have, Squalo, but neither of us could mistake you for a women with that ... sword.” There’s a leer in Bianchi’s voice that almost surprises a blush from him. “How many rounds are you up for; and preferences? Hard limits I should know about?” He eyes her skeptically, but decides to give her the benefit of the doubt.

“Depends on what’s on offer.” He returns leer for leer, and flicks one of Dino’s nipples. The Cavallone make a whimpering noise that amuses him; some things don’t change. And the man in front of him has been a masochist since before Reborn got a hold of him It’ll be rather enjoyable to sate his frustrations with Xanxus on a Sky, too.

“We both need to be able to walk tomorrow. Other than that ...” She trails off, meaningfully, then taps her chin, thoughtfully. “Dino, present your sheath to the nice swordsman.” The command makes the tall Don shiver; but it’s also, clearly a command that’s been trained into him. His hole is pink, and glistening with lubrication. “I want to watch. At least to start with.”

He can work with that. Especially given the way Dino is shivering and whining under his touch. And the way her fingers drift down to her clit and her cunt when he obliges. It’s been a while since he last fucked another man, but he remembers how this goes; if anything, Dino is tighter and hotter than he remembers. It’s different from fucking a woman. He enjoys both, but there’s something about the way a man moves beneath him that heats his blood. He’ll admit that he fucks a man harder than he ever does a woman; that he’s more inclined to bite and to scratch and to curse at a male partner. His audience is definitely appreciative; she’s brought herself off twice by his count while he’s been fucking Dino Cavallone.

It takes everything he has to avoid cumming when she does the third time; he can see her cunt glistening, and her fingers are slick with her own fluids. Then she present those fingers to the man he’s fucking and that’s some sort of cue - or just a turn-on - for the blond. His sheath twitches, spasms tight around him, and there’s a curse and a groan and Dino cums, cock untouched. He fucks him through it, with short, sharp thrusts; but the way Dino pushes back and his spasming muscles is too much for him, even with the earlier blow-job aiding his resilience. The two of them collapse forward onto the bed, and he has to take a breather before he even thinks about admitting to the ability to move.


	3. Chapter 3

He should worry, he suspects, about the way the Poison Scorpion giggles when she climbs off of Dino Cavallone's ridiculous bed, but he still has the blond pinned beneath him, and the expectation of more has his cock only semi-flaccid. Dino's starting to squirm and it's pleasantly arousing. There's a drawer being opened, and a few impatient little noises from Bianchi and some interesting jingling. Then there are a light footsteps, and she's beside him.

Her hips are encircled with thin leather strips, and bouncing between her legs is a decent sized dildo in a ridiculous shade of orange that makes him think of Dino's Flames.

"Your choice, Squalo. Fuck me, or let me peg you." Dino twitches underneath him, and he takes a moment to decide; he did want to watch her pegging his old friend. Judging by how easily she'd squirmed into the harness, this was a regular game, and it would be exceedingly pretty.

"I want to watch you peg him." She grinned. Of course, that meant he was going to have to pull out of the twitching hole he was still filling.

"That we can do." She makes another amused sound. "There's a bowl of water to clean up. When you've watched your fill, I want to get fucked." That demand has him the rest of the way erect. It's going to be fun to watch her take her place beside Dino as his Donna, if what his old friend had said earlier wasn't just an affectionate nickname. Even with the baby-Boss in charge, the old stick-in-the-muds that still lurked wouldn't be ready for her.

Slowly, cock reluctant he pulls out of Dino's body and watches with amusement as the man struggles back up into position for his lover. She places one hand on his lower back and fuck - she was even more vicious than he was. It made Dino whimper; he obviously was over-sensitive from one prostate orgasm, but that didn't stop her.

It's easy enough to edge round to the supplies she indicated; the flash of orange plunging in out of Dino's ass, slick with the semen he'd filled the man with, is exceedingly distracting. He cleans himself thoroughly; he has no desire to find Bianchi out for his blood because he's given her an infection, and he has a fantastic display to watch while he's performing his ablutions.

When he's done and returning to the bed, Bianchi grins and whispers something to the man beneath her; there's a little rearrangement needed. Dino crawls up onto the bed proper, rolling onto his back and spreading his legs. His cock is erect, and there's a little bit of Squalo's brain that's tempted to take a ride on it, but his hostess had demanded to be fucked, and he had to reward someone who'd given him such a lovely opportunity.

She slides that ridiculous dildo back into Dino's open and quivering hole, and the Don shivers and grabs for her, his legs settling wider, hips angling to better the sensation, and Squalo is crowding behind her, watching Dino's expression as he lines up his cock with her dripping, swollen slit.

The Don is hungry; and Bianchi's tight and hot and slick and _fuck_. He could find himself addicted to these two easily. Especially when she starts to move, fucking her self back onto his cock, taking him deep and easy and making pleased sounds as he bottoms out. He slides one hand between her and Dino, gauging how large a range of movement he has, and then he's taking both of them, her strap-on an extension of his body.

Dino's eyes are blown, but he's grinning, the way he does when he's enjoying himself, and Bianchi's whimpering, and her body is twitching around him; it's glorious, and he wants this to happen again; wants to be the one in the middle -

One of Dino's hands slips between him and Bianchi and then she's squeaking and _oh_. The two of them are ridiculous, kinky pieces of shit who put effort into being this good at fucking. She was clamping down on him as hard as Dino had earlier, and riding out stimulation that strong is beyond him. His hips stutter, white fire uncoils in his gut and the spike of pleasure makes his vision grey.

He rolls off the top of the two of them, panting; Bianchi is shivering and whines when he pulls out of her cunt, and then Dino _moves_. The Poison Scorpion ends up on her back, feet on her Don's shoulders, with Dino fucking into her with abandon, chasing his own release and Squalo's cock twitches with continued interest, but three rounds is definitely his limit.

He's impressed and the two of them are very pretty; especially with his cum dripping from both of them. Bianchi screams something that sounds a lot like Dino's name and he actually sees her toes curl and that brings the Cavallone off again, and leaves him panting and collapsed on top of the poison specialist.

He goes to rise from the bed; the two of them will want to sleep, only to find one delicate hand clamped around his wrist. "Where do you think you're going Squalo Superbi?" There's an edge of steel in Bianchi's voice and he allows her to pull him back into the bed. He'll work out what the fuck is going on in the morning.


End file.
